Albtraum
Albtraum is the main character of the Indisposition Saga ''and one of the five point-of-view characters. He is a Daemon currently possessed by Lucifurius and in alliance with the nation of Sylva under its queen, Mianna Skyroko. Appearance Albtraum is tall and rather thin framed, with stark, angular features. He has thick, silky bright red hair that is often messy and untameable. His skin is pale and freckles cover his entire body. His eyes are orange and, like the eyes of all daemons, visibly reflective in low light levels. He gains several scars throughout the course of the story, most notably a horizontal scar that runs across his nose just below his cheekbones. Unlike most daemons, he lacks horns, for reasons that are unclear as of yet. Biography ''Indisposition Albtraum has little to no memory of his life before the age of 13. His memories begin when Lucifurius took control of his mind, rousing him from a catatonic state and teaching him how to navigate his way through the world. Albtraum learned quickly, and Lucifurius eventually taught him how to kill humans to harvest their life force, adding it to his own power. Albtraum dutifully followed Lucifurius's commands for about a month. After slaughtering a mass of soldiers on a battlefield, he faced a mysterious immortal from whom he was forced to flee. In the aftermath of the battle, Albtraum became enraged, this having been the first time he was bested. In his anger, he destroyed a settlement of wandering hunters near the battlefield. However, Lucifurius quickly consumed the human life forces he had gathered, rapidly draining Albtraum's own life force in his fervor, nearly killing him. Albtraum was able to gain back some strength after killing two stragglers from the hunter settlement. Lucifurius apologized for what he had done, but Albtraum still felt hurt and betrayed. Lucifurius responded to these emotions with wrath and scolded him, telling him that his own life was worthless in regard to Lucifurius's cause. Albtraum felt ashamed for having thought poorly of Lucifurius, but retained some inkling of doubt as they continued on. Three years later, Albtraum and Lucifurius stumbled upon Caer Nyctus, the temple built around the rift from which Lucifurius entered the human world. Lucifurius tells Albtraum they will one day return to the temple when Lucifurius has gathered sufficient energy to create a body for himself. They continued up the mountain to Sylva, following Lucifurius's order to search for the immortal queen of the city. Albtraum was confronted by the guards, who appeared to be trying to capture him unharmed. However, he was attacked by Ismaire Uemytlach, who stabbed him in the gut before pushing him off the roof of a building, knocking him unconscious. When Albtraum woke up, he was with Mianna Skyroko. She had temporarily patched his wound, but he was still in need of medical attention. Lucifurius urged Albtraum to kill her, which she warned him against. Albtraum decided to disobey Lucifurius and follow Mianna. She took Albtraum to Aleksandra Farrell to have his injuries properly treated, after which he was sent to bed in the guard barracks until proper arrangements could be made. Tensions grew between Albtraum and Lucifurius. The next day, Albtraum met Brunhart Frasch, who helped him to the infirmary for a second time when Ismaire attacked him again, breaking his nose on the table, leaving a gash across his face that would eventually scar. Brunhart eventually left Albtraum under Mianna's supervision. He was given food for the first time in his life, as Lucifurius had kept him nourished with human life forces. Over the next few days he was given a room in the guest wing and spent more time with Brunhart, who gave him one of the kitchen dog's puppies. Albtraum eventually named the puppy Renegade, and quickly grew attached to him. Mianna tried to put Albtraum at ease by offering him a partnership to work together with her, along with an opportunity to rid himself of Lucifurius. After a brief consideration, he hesitantly agreed. Personality Albtraum has not yet been shown to have much personality outside of the one Lucifurius channels through him, but his own traits become gradually more evident as their separation deepens. Albtraum is notably skittish and self-conscious, constantly worrying that the people he interacts with in Sylva are trying to kill him, while also being very suspicious that everyone is mocking him. He is notably quick-witted and intelligent, easily picking up on new skills and quickly adjusting to new environments, but seems to have great difficulty in social situations, almost always seeming noticeably awkward and quiet. Relationships Lucifurius Albtraum depends on Lucifurius as a guardian and a guide, looking up to him as a parent, but he has gradually become more indenpendent and resists Lucifurius's authority more and more as time goes on. Mianna Skyroko Albtraum still appears suspicious of Mianna, though he has agreed to follow her commands. Brunhart Frasch Albtraum appears to be gradually warming up to Brunhart as time passes, sometimes asking him for food or to be escorted around Sylva. Renegade Albtraum is very attached to Renegade, taking him everywhere he goes. Notes/Trivia * Albtraum is asexual. * Albtraum exhibits symptoms of mild autism, but the condition was not yet recognized in the current time period. * Albtraum has hemophilia, known at the current time as Royal's Disease. * His favorite food is marshmallows, and his least favorite food is potatoes. * Albtraum is physiologically inclined to be nocturnal. * He has fairly bad eyesight, especially in brighter light. Category:Characters